Tu compañía
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Sirius y Lily tuvieron que aprender a aceptarse a causa de James, aunque eso les reportó muchas cosas buenas, como su propia compañía. Respuesta a un reto en la Comunidad Dramione, los Polos Opuestos se Atraen.


**Tu compañía**

Lily Evans y Sirius Black nunca han sido amigos.

Ella es prefecta, estudiosa, responsable, lista, pasa de buscarse problemas y no es violenta ni muy agresiva. En realidad, ama la calma.

Él, por el contrario, siempre ha sentido una curiosa predisposición por romper las normas. Es inteligente y avispado, quizás un poco infantil, pero uno de los mejores amigos que puedan llegar a encontrarse, dispuesto a defender a capa y espada todo aquello por lo que cree.

Ella también, pero por vías más diplomáticas.

Siempre se vieron como la cal y la arena. Nada que ver, nada que decirse. Sin nada que los relacione y felices así.

Bueno, lo eran.

Al final, sí que acabaron encontrando un punto de unión.

Uno de pelo negro y alborotado, obsesionado con el quidditch y apasionado de las bromas a los slytherins.

James Potter.

Lily y Sirius comenzaron a hablarse por su culpa, porque James acabó logrando que la pelirroja dejara de ignorarle y saliese con él. Sirius, su mejor amigo, su camarada, su otra mitad, acabó por darse cuenta de que Lily Evans, aunque fuera muy diferente a ellos, había llegado para quedarse. Así que tuvieron que aprender a llevarse el uno con el otro.

_- ¡No entiendo qué tienes en la cabeza, Black¡Podrías haber causado un accidente muy serio!_

_- Venga, Evans, no te vuelvas remilgada ahora, que te he visto sonreír._

_- Eres un irresponsable – espetó ella, más furiosa por haber dado signos de debilidad que por otra cosa._

_- Y tú una insoportable – replicó él, molesto porque le hubieran amargado su genial broma con reproches de ese tipo._

Lily siempre consideró a Sirius un inmaduro. Divertido a veces, para qué negarlo, pero un peligro potencial en muchos sentidos el resto del tiempo. Había conocido al James que era igual, aunque éste hubiese cambiado, pero Sirius no daba señales de que fuera a pasarle lo mismo. Y la pelirroja temía que James acabase por seguirlo de nuevo y volver a verse en el punto de partida.

Sirius siempre pensó de Lily que sería una gran directora para un internado militar. Tan correcta y responsable, la hija perfecta, la estudiante modelo, la clásica persona que su madre adoraría de no conocer sus orígenes "impuros" (una sonrisa asomaba a su cara al pensarlo y le atacaba una súbita oleada de cariño hacia la novia de su mejor amigo). Alguien con quien él no se habría juntado por voluntad propia en la vida.

Y, sin embargo, acabaron encontrando el lado bueno del otro. Y sin ayuda de James.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo sola? – preguntó Sirius al llegar a la sala común la mañana de Navidad y ver a Lily leyendo en un sillón, con los pies junto al fuego._

_Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de él. Estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. Fue entonces cuando el chico se preocupó. En siete años compartiendo casa y clase, jamás la había visto llorar._

_- Estaba leyendo._

_- De esa parte me había dado cuenta yo solo. ¿Estás bien?_

_Ella asintió._

_- Remus es un licántropo¿verdad?_

_Sirius se paralizó completamente al oírla. La pelirroja no parecía asustada ni enfadada. Simplemente, él sólo veía a una chica con los ojos vidriosos que esperaba, preocupada, una respuesta._

_- Sí._

_Lily no salió corriendo. De hecho, se quedó tan quieta, mirándole con esos ojos grandes y acuosos, que Sirius terminó por arrodillarse a su lado tratando de consolarla._

James, satisfecho de ver cómo su mejor amigo y su flamante novia se llevaban mejor, les dio un poco de vía libre, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta lo celoso que siempre se había mostrado con respecto a Lily. Pero, siendo Sirius… Aquello era diferente.

Lily y él terminaron por encontrar un punto en el cual no chocar. Él aprendió a mostrarse más serio con respecto a determinados temas, y ella, a saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando. A vivir su edad de la forma correcta, sin excesos ni carencias. Simplemente ellos.

_- No sé por qué te hago caso._

_- Bah, disimula todo lo mal que quieras, pero te lo estás pasando bien._

_Lily le lanzó una mirada incendiaria, pero la sonrisilla traviesa de él acabó contagiándosele._

_- Me estás llevando por el mal camino. No podemos andar escapándonos por el colegio cada vez que no podamos dormir._

_- Es mejor que quedarse leyendo en la sala común – replicó Sirius, burlón._

_Venían de las cocinas, de comerse dos grandes copas de helado con sirope de chocolate y pasar un buen rato riéndose de los intentos de Snape por devolver su pelo al negro original desde que, la semana pasada, alguien (y Lily no necesitaba ninguna pista más para saber que había sido su novio) se lo tiñese de rojo y dorado por llamar a dos niñas de primero sangre sucias. Ahora estaban tirados en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía con una bolsa de grageas multisabores y en pijama. _

_- Leer es un hobby muy digno._

_- Y yo no te digo lo contrario… pero es mejor estar conmigo – contestó él con una de sus demoledoras sonrisas._

_- Seamos sinceros, se me ocurren mejores compañías – repuso Lily con una mirada elocuente._

_- ¡Ay! Pelirroja, eso me ha dolido. ¿Preferirías estar aquí con Jamesie antes que con mi maravillosa, perfecta y humilde persona? Él no tiene tanto tema de conversación como yo._

_- En realidad no buscaría una gran charla¿sabes?_

_Sirius enarcó una ceja._

_- Y parecías tonta cuando te compramos…_

_La pelirroja soltó una risilla traviesa y se llevó a la boca una gragea. Esbozó una mueca de asco al tragar._

_- Buaj, sabía a abuela._

_La cara de Sirius era un poema._

_- ¿A abuela¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué sabe una abuela?_

_- Pues… porque sí, porque sabía a abuela._

_El chico se desperezó en el suelo y la miró con un solo ojo abierto, evaluadoramente._

_- Eres siniestra, Evans._

_Ella se rió. Después, echó una ojeada a su reloj._

_- Son las dos y media de la mañana. Me muero por comprobar cómo vamos a mantenernos despiertos con Flitwick mañana._

_- No lo haremos, podemos fumarnos la primera hora._

_Lily le lanzó una mirada escandalizada._

_- Eso sí que no. Y tú tampoco, iré a despertarte si hace falta._

_- Tú sabrás si te ves capaz de soportar ver a Peter en calzoncillos y recién levantado._

Como Lily decía, Sirius la estaba llevando por la mala vida, pero curiosamente en ningún momento compartieron esos ratos juntos y a solas con James o Peter. Ni siquiera con Remus, que, al fin y al cabo, era lo que había acercado a Lily a los chicos. Las amigas de la chica tampoco tenían ni idea de nada, sólo de que su amiga era la última en dormirse y se mostraba mucho más remolona y perezosa de lo habitual para levantarse. Nadie se atrevió a sospechar que se dedicasen a dar paseos juntos a intempestivas horas de las noches.

Sin embargo, no siempre eran paseos. Unas veces, podían simplemente compartir un tentempié nocturno en las cocinas, riéndose por cualquier tontería o peleándose por el último trozo de una tarta a medias. Otras, sus expediciones terminaban en algún aula vacía, jugando a los naipes explosivos o a los gobstones, que pronto quedaban olvidados a favor de charlas más entretenidas.

_- Yo debería estar durmiendo – murmuró Lily._

_- Venga, Pecas, por favor – repuso Sirius, divertido. De nuevo, aunque hacía mucho que no iban por allí, se encontraban en la Torre de Astronomía, sólo que esta vez no había grageas multisabores. Aunque Sirius le había prometido una sorpresa a la chica._

_- ¡Mañana empezamos los EXTASIS! – exclamó ella, nerviosa - ¡No voy a rendir si no duermo bien!_

_- Si estuvieses metida en tu cama, tampoco dormirías. ¿Te estás viendo? Darías vueltas y vueltas y acabarías bajando a leer a la sala común. Así que yo te vería y te traería aquí igual. Es el destino, no intentes evitarlo._

_La mirada de ella demostraba que ponía en duda seriamente ese razonamiento._

_- Podría estar aprovechando para repasar…_

_- ¿Más¿Quieres aprenderte los números de las páginas? Porque es lo que te queda…_

_- Si me sale mal y luego me convierto en una fracasada será por tu puta culpa. Espero que puedas vivir con ello._

_- Entonces yo fracasaré contigo y compartiremos un puente bajo el que vivir, no te preocupes. – repuso Sirius y luego se rió._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Nada, es que es gracioso ver cómo a medida que James se reforma tú te estropeas._

_- ¡Capullo! – musitó Lily._

_- Relájate, por favor. – Sirius la cogió por los hombros con firmeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Te saldrá impecable, como todo siempre, así que relájate._

_- Vale._

_Lily cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero constantemente se pasaban por su mente imágenes de exámenes en blanco. Se concentró en las manos de Sirius sobre sus hombros y deseó con fuerza poder ser como él. Sirius y ella eran igual de inteligentes, sus notas eran prácticamente iguales y ambos eran magos excepcionales. La diferencia era que él rebosaba seguridad por todos los poros del cuerpo, y Lily siempre tenía la sensación de que iba a cagarla cuando de estudios se trataba. No podía despreocuparse, iba contra su forma de ser._

_Abrió los ojos de nuevo._

_- No funciona – dijo._

_Sirius puso los ojos en blanco._

_- Me desesperas._

_- Soy encantadora._

_- Eso aparte._

_Se miraron durante unos segundos. A Sirius le hizo gracia la forma de fruncir el entrecejo de forma preocupada de ella, de arrugar la nariz. Sus ojos verdes le parecieron mucho más expresivos que nunca. Lily notó cómo las manos en sus hombros se tensaban ligeramente y puso las suyas encima. Ese contacto hizo que el chico torciese la cabeza, con una sonrisa fugaz, como preguntándole en silencio si ya estaba más tranquila. Lily asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, y torció su cabeza pelirroja en la otra dirección, divertida._

_No fue ninguno de los dos. Ninguno buscó los labios del otro, simplemente se encontraron. Primero un roce suave, y luego algo más que eso, caricias, saliva, cercanía, alientos entremezclados, sonrisas a medias, piel, calor. _

_Lily logró olvidarse de los exámenes._

Fue su última expedición nocturna. Quizás porque, a partir de entonces, ambos necesitaron las noches para dormir de puro agotamiento, aunque ambos se quedasen dando vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas sin atreverse a bajar a la sala común, o porque James salió de sus entrenamientos de quidditch y esas jornadas de medio estudio, como él las llamaba, y estuvo mucho más pendiente de su novia. O porque Remus y Peter dejaron los libros después de terminar los EXTASIS y todo volvió a la normalidad, pasando el rato los cinco juntos, sin oportunidades de quedarse a solas.

O, quizás, porque ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquello había sido una tontería sin sentido que no debería volver a repetirse.

El caso es que Sirius y Lily volvieron a estar como siempre, con sus diferencias, sus peleas y sus bromas, y nadie supo nada ni sospechó que hubiera podido pasar algo. Y ellos no lo repitieron.

Ni siquiera cuando, dos años después, aprovechando una visita a Dumbledore, ambos se encontraron en la Torre de Astronomía, cargados de recuerdos, nostalgia y miedo por lo que pudiese venir, y Lily musitó:

- Estoy nerviosa.

* * *

¡Hola holita, vecinitos!

Espero que os haya gustado n.n  
Lo empecé una noche que me aburría y la verdad es que no contaba con continuarlo, pero ayer me dio una vena y lo terminé carita feliz. Hacía mucho que no escribía un fic en relativas condiciones xD y la estructura intercalando flashbacks, o como queráis llamarlo, es algo nuevo para mí, así que espero haberlo hecho bien.

No digo más, que estoy bastante espesita y además tengo que irme a clase.

¡Travesura realizada! ;)

Kira

pD. Tostosseadmitenreviewstostos xD


End file.
